With continuous development of communication technology, users have increasing demands for functionalities of communication devices. Mobile phones, such as feature phone and smart phone, have users across the entire globe. Smart phone, as a popular communication device nowadays, has independent operation system as a personal computer and includes features such as web browsing, Wi-Fi. User can install on a smart phone various third-party programs such as application software, games, and global positioning system. Existing smart phone operation systems include, e.g., Android, iOS, and Windows Phone.
Generally, the existing smart phone operation systems have built-in address book system and phone system. When a caller dials a phone number on a phone to call a callee, the phone of the callee receives the call. If the caller is a contact in the address book on the phone of the callee and has a corresponding portrait in the address book, the portrait of the caller can be automatically displayed on the phone of the callee to indicate the caller identification (ID). Thus, caller ID can be displayed in a personalized way.
Typically, portrait of a contact is set up in the address book manually by a callee. In this case, the callee can store a phone number in the address book and assign a picture to the phone number. When the callee is called by a caller, the portrait can be displayed as the caller ID of the caller. Such a method is time-consuming for a callee. Therefore, usually a significant number of contacts in an address book still do not have a portrait assigned, and have only the caller's phone number or name displayed as caller ID. Therefore, existing method for managing address book and setting caller ID is inefficient. The disclosed methods and devices are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.